Get a Room
by JperW
Summary: Rodney & Jennifer are each wearing a special Ancient ring on the ring finger of their left hands. They've put them on, but didn't know about the side-effects. Until now they haven't found a way to remove the rings from their fingers. Extended M-rated version of stand-alone chapter from Rings of Love. McKeller. More details inside.


**Get a Room**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** "Stargate", "Stargate Atlantis" and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. I don't own any of it. If I did there would definitely be a sixth SGA and an eleventh SG1 season.

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers:** No major spoilers, but the story takes place after S5E18 Identity. There are minor spoilers for the fifth season, but there are no spoilers for S5E19 Vegas or S5E20 Enemy at the Gate.

**Characters/Pairing:**

- Rodney McKay & Jennifer Keller are the main characters. McKeller pairing.

- John Sheppard and Carson Beckett have recurring roles.

- Radek Zelenka, Daniel Jackson, Janus and Richard Woolsey are mentioned.

- No OCs.

**Written by Jasper (JperW)**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ This is a standalone chapter of my 'Rings of Love' story. You can read this as a standalone story, but I've added a very small summary just to make sure. This is the '**explicit** version' because it's rather graphic and definitely has a **M rating for Mature**. You have been warned! If you want to read the 'clean version' (rated T) do not proceed and read the twelfth chapter – also named: Get a Room – of the 'Rings of Love' story. If you want (to read more) you can always catch the other previous chapters later.__ You can find the 'Rings of Love' story in the list of stories I've published. _Enjoy!

_**Beta:** Thanks to my beta-reader __**x Varda x**__._

* * *

_Rodney and Jennifer are each wearing a special Ancient ring on the ring finger of their left hands. They've put them on, but didn't know about the side-effects. Until now they haven't found a way to remove the rings from their fingers. When they got separated by too large a distance, both got an anxiety/stress attack and almost died. The rings also give them the ability to read one another's minds. Rodney McKay can't hide anything from Jennifer Keller and nor can she hide anything from him. After their attacks they were brought to the infirmary to recover._

* * *

"Oh, please. You two! Get a room!"

Sheppard had just entered the infirmary and walked towards the corner to find Jennifer laying half on top of Rodney, who was still in his bed. They were cuddling and kissing each other passionately. They were all over each other and still only wearing the white infirmary clothes. Jennifer's white shirt had ridden up and Rodney's hands were under it.

Rodney was startled when he heard Sheppard's voice and Jennifer almost fell out of the bed. She quickly straightened up and sat down next to Rodney. She pulled her shirt down and fashioned her hair as best as she could. Next she nervously tried to smooth out the wrinkles. They both had very red faces and were looking rather ashamed of getting caught. The duo were also looking very unhappy that they had been interrupted and were silently cursing Sheppard for disturbing them.

Jennifer thought it was good that the Colonel could not read Rodney's mind like she could or else the Colonel would not have kept smiling.

Rodney retorted, "This was a perfectly private… uhm… conversation until you stormed in, Mr.-Smartass-the-Wise-Guy!"

"Some conversation."

"How can we help you, John?" Jennifer quickly intervened before Rodney could say anything else.

Sheppard was still smiling and answered, "Well, Jennifer. I was coming to check on McKay, but it seems like you two have everything under control here."

_Oh, boy, _she thought. _This sure was going to create some gossip. They will be talking about this for weeks._

However, at the same time, she realized she did not really care. Having Rodney at her side made her happier than ever before. Maybe now, people would stop asking her if she **really** had a relationship with McKay. Maybe they would stop implying that she could do better.

Before anyone could say anything else, Carson Beckett joined them. "Ah! Glad you're awake now, Rodney. How are you feeling?"

Sheppard sniggered and said suggestively, "Oh, _he's fine_, Carson. Already _very_ active. Dr. Keller here is making sure of that. I think Dr. McKay prefers _her_ examining him and she has been _very_ thorough. I can vouch for her."

Sheppard looked smug and started to laugh. Carson looked between Rodney and Jennifer. They were behaving like two teenagers, getting caught in the act. Then he realized what had happened and also started smiling.

Carson raised his eyebrows at them in disapproval, "Jennifer? Rodney?" He paused and frowned, "In the infirmary?"

They both looked away and avoided everyone's eyes.

Sheppard managed to stop laughing. He informed the two lovers, "Woolsey is calling it a day. He wanted me to tell you all that there will be a briefing at 10.30 tomorrow, where we'll decide what to do next. Also, you _don't_ have to go back to your isolation chambers anymore."

"I have just seen Radek," Beckett said. "He agrees with me, you should be safe, as long as you both stay near each other. For now, you'll both have to stay on Atlantis."

Sheppard mentioned, "Seems to me that staying close together isn't going to be a problem for _these two_."

Beckett went on, "Seems like the signal from these rings you're wearing, _is_ limited. You'll only get those attacks if you are separated by too large a distance. That's one of the differences with the original design. This is actually good news, seeing as this doesn't allow the Wraith Queens to track you down or pinpoint our location. So, Atlantis is still safe from discovery by the Wraith. Dr. Zelenka is very sure that the Wraith would have to be in orbit around the planet to be able to pick up the signal."

Jennifer got a hold of Rodney's hand and gave it a squeeze, so that he would not say anything. She did not want to give Sheppard the opportunity to make some more suggestive comments.

Rodney bit back the remark he was going to make and asked instead, "How did Zelenka obtain that information?"

"Radek found a clue in the database," Carson told Rodney. "There was some obscure reference to a lab. It turned out to be _'the'_ secret lab in Atlantis you discovered earlier."

"Janus' lab? The lab Dr. Jackson and I discovered?"

Rodney had not seen this one coming. He even forgot to claim all the 'discovery-credit' for himself. He wondered whether this was just because of the effect Jennifer was having on him. Trying out the whole humble thing was apparently quite a hit with the ladies.

Carson said, "Yes! Apparently Janus hadn't agreed with the other Ancients on…"

"Well, there's a surprise for you…" Rodney managed to find his usual ironic tone again.

Carson continued, "Because we knew what to look for, we quickly found an interesting log entry of Janus himself. He apparently modified the design, made one pair and put it to use for his own benefit. They were a gift to an Ancient couple who lived in seclusion on R6X-432. They were not as offended by some of his ideas as the others. Regrettably, it doesn't say what he used them for, but they certainly weren't dangerous. They used the rings for several years. Also, the only problem with the original design was the Wraith being able to track them. Janus didn't change much. We entered their names in the normal database. A very short log entry in the Atlantis database, states the Ancient couple died at the hands of the Wraith when the outpost was lost during the war. It was an obituary. The rings were never retrieved. Until now…"

Jennifer said, "That's good news. All of it."

Rodney nodded in agreement.

She did not mind staying close to Rodney at all. It would be wonderful to have such a good excuse to spend more time with him. By the look on Sheppard's face, she knew that she had let too much slip. He probably knew what she had been thinking, but she did not mind.

"Yes, and there's more." Carson winked. "I see no reason for me to keep you here anymore. If you want, you can leave the infirmary. As long as you come back if anything changes. But I'm guessing there won't be any problems."

"Come on, Carson," Sheppard said. "Let's go. Leave the kids alone, so they can continue playing. See you two tomorrow. Try to get some _actual_ rest while you're in bed!"

Sheppard left with a grin on his face. After saying his goodbyes, Beckett followed him. He caught up with the Colonel just before he left the infirmary.

Carson asked John, "Which game?"

Sheppard replied, "Doctors and nurses."

They both started sniggering.

* * *

After awkwardly looking at each other when Sheppard and Beckett had left, Rodney and Jennifer got dressed. They left the infirmary and enjoyed a late dinner together, after which they set off for a walk on the west pier. Some fresh air would do them good after being scooped up in those isolation chambers for almost a week.

The sky was clear and they watched the beautiful sunset together. Rodney took Jennifer to the same spot where he and Sheppard had shared some beers, when he had been infected with the parasite.

The duo sat down, he wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled up to him. They just enjoyed each other's company and did not say anything. There was a moment when Rodney wanted to say something about what had happened earlier. He wanted to talk with her about her memories, what he had experienced and seen, before they had awoken in the infirmary. There were a lot of things he wanted to say or ask.

Jennifer interrupted his thoughts and said, "Please, not now Rodney."

It was their perfect happy moment. They had been separated for so long. She did not want it to be ruined. He understood and kissed the side of her head.

After the sun had completely disappeared into the ocean, making place for two moons on the sky, they made their way back inside. They walked towards Rodney's quarters, but soon found themselves at the door, _much_ faster than they had both wanted.

"So," Rodney said.

"So," Jennifer mimicked.

They were both thinking the same thing. They both wanted the same thing. Rodney was fumbling with his hands and Jennifer was shifting her weight from one foot to the other and back again.

Taking the initiative, Jennifer asked, "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

She wrapped her arms around Rodney's neck and pulled him closer so that her breasts were pressing against his chest. She held him close and closed her eyes. Then she gently urged his head down with her hand and their lips met. They kissed. First their kisses were gently and tentative, but they soon became more passionate. He was trailing away from her mouth, to her cheek, to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

When he moved his lips along her neck to her collarbone, she tilted her head back to grant him better access. Her arms and hands went down his back and she stroked his lower back, still holding him close. The physicist pulled out of her grip, unzipped her jacket and she let it slide to the floor.

The physician wrapped her arms around his neck and they started kissing again. His hands went down to her waist and tugged at the rim of her shirt. She moaned when his hands went under the material and touched the bare skin beneath it. Her shirt was riding up and most of her stomach was visible now. He pushed up his hand beneath her shirt and started stroking her back.

Jennifer leant forward against his chest and ran a hand through his hair while Rodney fumbled with her bra. He finally unhooked the ends and she felt it come loose, releasing her breasts. His hands fondled her breasts, caressing the sides and her nipples.

Rodney felt the softness of her breasts against his skin and she felt her nipples harden as he touched them. A shiver ran through him as he felt a need in his loins. His blood was racing towards it and drowning out all rational thoughts.

The blonde doctor stopped him and pulled away from his grasp. Jennifer was afraid of getting caught again and used her emotion in order to restrain herself and resist Rodney for a moment. She did not want to get caught _again_.

She voiced her concern, "We shouldn't be doing this in front of your door in the hallway."

"You want to come inside?" Rodney suggested.

"I do," his companion answered with a mischievous smile upon her face. "Before Sheppard comes around the corner again."

"He did say we _had to_ get a room," Rodney recalled.

The Canadian waved his hand over the door sensor and the doors slid open. The American woman picked up her jacket from the floor and tossed it inside. Then the blonde bombshell took hold of his other hand and pulled him inside. They both removed their shoes and socks and tossed them aside. The doors closed and the light from the hallway faded, but they did not put on the light.

Jennifer pulled him down towards the bed. She tugged at the zip of his jacket with her fingers and he lost it. It was just another piece of clothing added to the trail towards his bed, his _new_ double bed. Rodney was glad he had taken the time to move over a double bed to his quarters. It sure had come in useful.

Jennifer started tugging on his belt and loosened it. She continued and his pants fell down to the floor.

When it was his turn, Rodney unhooked the buttons of her pants and they also fell down to the floor. The couple gazed into each other's eyes. Next, the lovebirds stepped out of their pants where they were pooled on the floor and without looking down, they moved, bare foot, towards the bed. For a third time, Jennifer wrapped her arms around Rodney's neck and smiled seductively.

Rodney succumbed to her. Then she pulled his shirt up high and over his head. After losing another piece clothing, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head. He had lost control and was driven by pure desire. Her bra, which he had unclasped earlier in the hallway, fell to the floor, revealing her breasts in their full glory.

The beautiful doctor pulled her man close again. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest. Rodney groaned and she felt his hardness pressing against her inner thigh. Her number-one-patient was as turned on as she was. The doctor could see the lust in his eyes and feel the passion in his touch and ministrations. She was getting to her boiling point as well. His touches on her bare skin, his mouth on her breasts, his kisses everywhere on her skin; they were all driving her crazy and strengthening her arousal.

The very attractive woman was trembling and felt incredibly hot. She let her hands slide down to his belly and then to the focus of his need and desire. His breath hitched when her fingers left his belly and went down to stroke him through the fabric. He responded by sliding his fingers between her legs and stroking her inner thighs.

She moaned when his hand disappeared underneath the last piece of textile she was wearing and he started stimulating her. When he hesitated for a moment to continue his ministrations, Jennifer removed this last piece of clothing still left on her body. Her underwear fell down to the floor and completed the trail of clothing leading from the door to the bed.

Before Rodney could respond, she pulled back the sheets and slid under them. Jennifer was sure he would follow her, but when he wanted to join her without removing his boxer shorts, she gave him a provocative, warning look. He returned her expression, but still did not remove them as he slid under the sheets.

Rodney got on top of her and said suggestively, "You'll just need to give me a hand."

Her lover was resting on his elbows which were next to her shoulders. Normally she liked to be on top, but he had not given her the chance this time. He was pinning her to the bed with some of his weight and caging her with his arms.

Jennifer opened her legs and he slid in between them. The only thing hindering and keeping them separate now, were his boxers. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and yanked it down. Using her toes, she guided his boxers down the rest of the way. The beautiful woman knew he had wanted her to do that as it shifted her hips up against him and she felt him stroking over her most sensitive area, which was becoming very damp.

Rodney pressed himself against her opening. Jennifer squirmed and moved her hand down between her legs to grip him. She gave him a hand just like he had asked. The gorgeous woman could feel his need in her hand as she caressed his sensitive flesh and used it to rub and stimulate her most sensitive area. The power she had over him, combined with him rubbing against her, turned her on even more. He quivered under her touch.

Jennifer parted her legs further to accommodate him when he started stroking her with his hand again. Her legs were wide open now and she guided him inside her with her hand.

Rodney entered her easily and she felt him slowly rocking back and forth against her. He was driving her crazy with his slow and tentative thrusts. She clenched him inside and urged him to move faster, by lifting her legs up to encircle his waist. She wrapped them almost completely around him and drew him closer.

They kissed again, but soon they had to stop to catch their breath. Her fingers trailed over his arms and then continued up to his shoulders and sweaty chest. Rodney entered her again and again and again as he moved his body up and down on her. The physicist was panting and groaning as she moaned under him.

His rate of penetration increased even more and their motion sped up. He thrust into her faster and harder each time. Very soon, he felt her tense up and press her curled fingers against his flesh. Her grip on him tightened to the point where he almost could not move anymore, but he did not want to stop, so he persisted.

The moment she loosened her grip on his back, he took a hold of her wrists and pinned them to the mattress above her head. She was completely at his mercy and responded by lifting up her legs even more. Jennifer wrapped them tightly around his back and lifted her pelvis towards him to meet his thrusts. Her breasts were swaying up and down rhythmically. All her senses failed her and she let out a long moan.

"Oh, Rodney… Oh my, Rodney… Oh…" Jennifer moaned.

Rodney answered with a groan of satisfaction and ecstasy. Suddenly she cried out as her body was overcome with wave after wave of intense pleasure. The rings on their fingers glowed brightly as intense white light emanated from them.

Her climax did not stop Rodney. It did not even hold him back a little. No, on the contrary, it only made him speed up the rate of his thrusts. Another climax followed and she almost begged him to stop, but there was no stopping him. He was moving so fast, she could barely register if he was pushing in or pulling out of her. She squirmed under him and her breaths came in very shallow pants, but he was still firmly pinning her to the bed.

Rodney let go of her wrists and gripped her waist to lift it from the mattress at the same time as firmly holding her legs open. He did not want her squirms to stop or hinder him, so he gripped her pelvis tightly as his angle of entry changed. It only intensified the sensation.

Jennifer lost all contact with the world around her. She was in a haze of only pure pleasure. Her mouth was dry, but she could taste her own sweat and smell the scent of their combined sweat at the same time. She only saw a blur of Rodney's face. His eyes were closed as he focused entirely on moving in and out of her. Jennifer could not feel anything other than the smooth movement of his body rocking back and forth against hers. Ultimately, she could only hear their panting or sometimes ragged breaths.

The waves of pleasure kept rippling through her. Other, more intense climaxes overcame her and every cell of her body was drowned in pure ecstasy. Her senses just simply could not process any more of what she was experiencing and her body reached the maximum of what it could handle. She was no longer able to taste, smell, see or hear anything anymore. Her overwhelming peaks stretched out into one long plateau. The ring on her finger glowed intensely.

This finally drove Rodney over the edge. He froze, arched his back and released himself deeply inside her. Jennifer could feel him stiffen and was overcome one last time by the pure force of his release.

After what they had just shared, they felt exhausted. Rodney did not want to lean fully against her chest because he did not want to hurt her under his weight.

Reading his thoughts, she clasped her arms around his neck and with a massive effort they rolled over as one. He was still inside her and holding her waist.

Jennifer leant against his bare chest and rested her head on his shoulder. They just lay there, trying to catch their breath again. She sighed softly. Their skin was sweaty and their entire bodies were damp from the physical exertion.

Rodney reached up his hand and started stroking her tangled hair. She kissed his cheek and could taste his sweat. Rodney moved underneath her body. He shifted and tried to withdraw himself from her, but he did not succeed. It felt like they were glued together because she was still clenching him inside and he had not made a large enough effort.

Jennifer could feel and see the area where their bodies were still joined. She did not really want to break this passionate embrace but helped him by pressing her hand down against his lower belly and cautiously lifting up herself from him. He withdrew from her with a grunt and she let out another sigh. Jennifer lay down on his chest again and he gently caressed her in his arms.

The blond bombshell remained lying on top of him for the next few minutes and she enjoyed his safe and protective embrace. Everything was still and quiet. They did not say anything and the only audible sounds were their breaths. Rodney could feel the warm air from Jennifer's parted lips against his skin.

After a few minutes, Jennifer carefully rolled over onto her side. She rested one arm on Rodney's chest and placed her hand over his heart. As he lifted his right arm to pull her closer in a hug, she rested her head between his shoulder and upper arm.

Her soft breasts pressed against his side and he shivered when she wrapped her long and perfect legs around his right one. His right arm was behind her back holding her close and their left hands found each other on his chest.

They entwined their fingers together and the rings continued to glow softly. The crystals had changed into yet another color. They were bright blue now. Rodney turned his head and looked at her. They gazed into each other's eyes and shared a gentle and soft kiss.

"I love you," Rodney breathed.

"And I love you," she whispered back.

Jennifer closed her eyes and smiled in contentment. This moment would get first place on her list of the happiest moments in her life. It would outrank all others. It could not get much better than this. She wondered if she should tell Rodney that this was probably the best moment in her life.

Rodney interrupted her thoughts and said, "Hey, that's not fair! I was going to say that."

So, it was true, this was the best moment in _both_ of their lives. He gave the beautiful woman next to him a tender kiss and closed his eyes too. They almost immediately drifted off to sleep together.

Sometime during the night they turned. Jennifer curled up and Rodney rolled over to follow her so that she could lean back against his chest. He spooned her from behind. Their left hands were still together and rested on her belly.

Moonlight streamed into the room and illuminated their trail of hastily discarded clothing on the floor. The night was peaceful and beautiful. Beneath the twinkling stars, Atlantis rested on the shimmering silvery ripples of the ocean.

The end.


End file.
